


I’m calling your name (Open the door of heaven)

by Sleepyhyuckie



Series: The compass I saw in my dreams (I know now that it’s you) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gods, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), dreams!jaemin, mark is minhyung bc i said so, moon!mark, my poor boys :(, nightmares!jeno, seven against the world, sleep!renjun, sun!hyuck, time!chenle, youth!jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyhyuckie/pseuds/Sleepyhyuckie
Summary: Donghyuck fell to his knees. This wasn’t a part of the deal. This wasn't supposed to happen. Being a god wasn’t supposed to be easy. He would be naive to think so. But he was supposed to be happy through it all. How could he be truly happy if he couldn’t be with his one and only?NCT Dream Old Gods!Au





	I’m calling your name (Open the door of heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,, I've had the worst writer's block ever so take this as a victory because I was just going to scrap the entire thing. i really love this au so much and i hope you like it too! thank you so much for all the kind comments and kudos on my nomin one. lots of love for everyone!

_ The moon rose high in the sky and shone onto the small group of friends lying in a grove of trees. The soft green grass blanketed their bodies and the rustling of the trees muffled their laughter. This night was truly a revel. There were no responsibilities. There were no older gods training them for the tomorrow. They didn't even care for the tomorrow. The seven of them had now and that’s all they needed. _

_ “Donghyuck, why do you stare at the moon so often? You look at it more than Jeno looks at his reflection in the dewdrops! Come back to us and play.” Giggling, Chenle rolled away to dodge Donghyuck’s incoming kick. As the wind tickled their faces and blanketed the air, the young godlings continued to poke fun with Hyuck’s affixation with the celestial shine that radiated from the moon. _

_ “I can’t help but be distracted. The moon has so many secrets, what with it being so large and bright. One day, I will touch the moon and learn them all.” _

_ “Hyuck, there is no possible way you can touch the moon. Not now at least. We’re too young to know its secrets anyways. Come back to us and soon enough we’ll learn to do anything we want.” Renjun’s gentle chiding quickly took the stars from Donghyuck’s eyes and cast them back down to his friends. He was right. Donghyuck would figure out in due time what secrets the moon held. _

\-------

Their worlds were shifting like the colors of the leaves when it was due time for the mortals to harvest and offer their gods gifts. To offer them gifts.

Gone were the days where the young godlings could laze about in the summer heat or meddle with the young mortal children. Gone were the days where they could spend days plucking the sweet fruits from trees and lazily watch the juices dribble down their fingers.

No.

The godlings were to be gifted their new powers now. They were to replace their forerunners. They were going to be the ones ruling their world. Donghyuck was elated. They all were. They were finally to rule over the world and lay the elders to finally rest. The elders were reluctant to let go of their powers, but their world is facing a new age and with that comes new gods.

Donghyuck was brimming with nerves, his fingers trembling and his soul burning. None of them knew exactly what their future entailed but they had eons to entertain their own fantasies of each other's and their own powers. 

Personally, he pictured Renjun taking the wispy red bits of sleep and sprinkling them over the mortals’ heads with a soft smile feather-light touches. He saw Jeno’s famous smirk widening in mischief as he took his brother’s onyx whispers of anguish and unleashed them onto the unsuspecting minds. Doyoung had always been masterful and meticulous in the way his nightmares were to be spread, yet Donghyuck knew that Jeno’s roguish ways would be hidden behind his soft voice and sway Doyoung’s heritance. 

The amount of time that they spent learning and harnessing their powers and strength was equal to the amount of time they spent counting the shining, wet dewdrops from under the leaves of the great trees ahead or watching the water swirl into marble blues in a quiet river elsewhere. Equal to the amount of time they spent fantasizing about their futures. Fantasies. That’s what they were for now. The little godlings still do not truly know exactly where their future lies.

Well. He lied.

Donghyuck knew exactly where his future would always revolve, no matter the circumstances. He knew that no matter where they all went or where their new powers took them, he would still come back to him. He would still come back to his true home. His one and only. Donghyuck knew he would always come back to Minhyung, forever and always.

\-------

At first, Donghyuck resisted his own heart. Donghyuck knew Minhyung loved him as much as he loved Minhyung but the chances of pain and heartbreak were too strong to act on anything unless Donghyuck knew for certain that he was ready. He could not allow himself to fall for he feared the repercussions of losing Minhyung. Of losing his best friend. Of losing his soulmate.

Of them all, Donghyuck and Minhyung knew each other the longest. They were there at the very beginning. Both godlings watched as the elders created the world and played in the mud that would become the bricks of the village centuries later. They climbed the hills that would form gentle blue mountains and danced in the roaring monsoons falling from the sky, forming the longest, winding rivers. They touched the sky and slept amongst the stars. For a while, it had only been Donghyuck and Minhyung. Minhyung and Donghyuck. One and the same. Forever and always.

Then Renjun came along, then Jeno and Jaemin, then Jisung, and finally Chenle. Their little group was complete and whole with the seven of them and everything was perfect as the burning sun. But, Donghyuck’s heart longed for Minhyung’s company in a different way than it did for the other’s. Minhyung’s presence had always been so very stable, but his touch was ever so fleeting. Donghyuck craved more. He needed more.

They were alone that night, hiding away in the tall stalks of grass that swayed ever so slightly. The stars seemed to give them their blessing that night as they were brighter than ever thought to be. The magnitude of their lights illuminated Minhyung’s face in the loveliest way possible. The curve of his cheekbone glistened like silver dust and Donghyuck was sure that Minhyung’s eyes held better secrets than the moon could ever tell in the mahogany that burned in his gaze.

He doesn’t remember what he said that caused Minhyung to laugh as hard as he did, but he remembered that he was glad he said it. He remembered the grass cradling their bodies as it kept dancing to the whims of the wind. He remembers the way their hands laced together, so comforting and warm and perfect. He remembers the exact moment he knew he was helplessly in love.

Donghyuck fell so hard and so fast that it was unfair but he accepted his fate. It was what it was. It was the inevitability of loving Minhyung that made it so easy. Loving him was like breathing in the summer air that lifted your spirits into the high heavens where they belonged. Loving Minhyung was like watching the sunrise high over the horizon on mornings where the nostalgia wrapped around you like a blanket, healing all the pain the world has caused you. Loving him was so easy, Donghyuck should’ve known sooner. 

\-------

The sky seemed to hold every possibility imaginable in its luminous pinks and dreamy oranges as dawn took hold of the world. Donghyuck’s smile was bittersweet as his gaze fell upon his equally nervous friends.

Today was the day of an end to all they’ve ever known and a beginning to whatever comes next. Today was the day that the new era started. Today was theirs and as was the eternity that came next.

It was a rule that they weren’t to know what role they would assume on this day. No one knew why this tradition existed but it did and had to be abided by. But, there were some godlings that everyone just knew what their future entailed. 

He saw Renjun with the sleepy stars that were held in his eyes. He saw the curl of another mischievous grin in Jeno’s face. He saw Jaemin and his elegant fingers plucking wishes from the sky. 

_ Their roles were almost promised to them. Like they were born for it. _

Donghyuck did not feel envy for them. No. He was absolutely elated. He’s spent eons with them and could not hold any ill in his heart for any of them. It was absolute blasphemy to even hold a black thought in his mind for any of them.

He glanced over at the babies. Jisung was trying his best to wrest away from Chenle’s grasp. With closer inspection, Chenle was holding a shiny, green spider in his hand. In the midst of Donghyuck’s internal debate as to whether or not he should go and help the poor boy, a familiar head of inky black hair landed in his peripheral.

_ Minhyung. _

As always when seeing his beloved, thousands of emotions cascaded in Donghyuck.  _ Excitement. Determination. Euphoria. Love. _

_ Love.  _

He didn’t care what role he was given. He didn’t care about his future. He already knew what it entailed. Donghyuck has only ever known Minhyung and Minhyung was his future.

The certainty of their love quelled the anxiety that came with the uncertainty of the future.

Minhyung grinned once Donghyuck came into his view. He jogged closer and took Donghyuck’s hand, sending a jolt of delicious electricity to both their immortal souls. After all these years, everything was different yet nothing had changed. The skies shifted everlastingly but it was still the same full sun sat in the sky and the same moon watched over their midnight escapades. Donghyuck had still loved just as Mark had loved him. It had always been that way. The lines blurring from friendship into something else long before they could even remember. That’s the way their world was and that’s the way they have been determined to keep it.

No matter what happened, Mark was Donghyuck’s and Donghyucks was Mark’s.

They smiled at each other, gazes meeting, and words exchanged without ever leaving their mouths.

_ Are you ready? It’s almost time. Everything will change soon.  _

_ Yes, but we will always be the same. I promise.  _

_ Forever and always?  _

_ Forever and always. _

Their young friends soon came over to join the pair as they watch the elder gods perform their last duties. Taeyong raised his arms as Taeil closed his eyes. Time moved differently back then and even more so when Youngho stepped in. Soon enough, dawn peeked through the horizon, almost hesitantly, like it knew it would have a new master soon. 

Yuta grinned as he blew one last dream into the wind and watched as it was carried away to its new home. Sicheng sleepily yawned as he dodged the incoming dream. He walked towards Yuta and let himself wrap around the Dream maker, quietly observing everyone’s last task. Doyoung came forward to bicker with Yuta for a bit. He had finished his task a while ago. All the gods, young and old, knew he was going soft these past few years. He would never admit it but he wanted to give the mortals a bit of a break. He had grown to like them these last few years.

Jaehyun flashed his dimples as he smiled and spread his arms out wide. He was the master of ceremonies and would be the person transferring powers. Bittersweet content washed over his heart as he looked over his young godlings. He thought they did well to teach the godlings the way of life in their world. It was time to see if they could handle the power and responsibility.

“Today marks the end of an era well lived and much loved. Today marks the beginning of a new brilliance and wonder. My dear Godlings,” a heavy pause followed as he took a shaky breath that seemed to rattle the fading stars, “you are to take on responsibilities that will outweigh any other in your immortal souls. You have trained and learned and devoted yourselves for this. Are you certain of this choice?”

All seven of the soon-to-be gods glanced at each other, expressions a mix of hope, worry, joy, perfectly mirroring those whose responsibilities they will soon be taking on.

In unison, they all stared ahead and nodded, full of determination and hope. 

\------

It happened so fast, it was almost anti-climatic. The moment they had all worked towards for literal eons. The passing of responsibilities from one old god to one new god. 

The ceremony itself was as beautiful as the disappearing stars that guarded above. Everyone present was draped in their best robes and the soft swishing of the fabric echoed as the energy of their group became more and more frantic. 

There was no true climax. Donghyuck knew, just as the others had, what exactly would happen to the point of wishing he had placed bets on who would tear up first (Youngho) or who would start bickering first (Yuta and Doyoung). The sparrows sang songs of rejoice and the bees hummed along adding to the tune a buzzing of sorts. The branches of the trees seemed to applaud them as a great wind caused the grove to rustle and dance. Nothing was wrong.  _ Not yet. _

**Author's Note:**

> a life update on me, i got into the school i was working towards and i am so excited! i hope you all had a lovely pride month and are doing well yourselves. thank you again for reading and leave any comments/kudos if you'd like!
> 
> my twitter is https://twitter.com/fshyuckie


End file.
